narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kūdō Hikage
Kūdō Hikage (日陰空洞, Hikage Kūdō) is a character created by Sir Aether. He was a shinobi of Kirigakure and a part of Team Kazuki alongside Sanyu Kazan and Illia Tatsumaki. Background Kūdō was first seen being bullied by some of his classmates for his feminine appearance. The bullies were chased off by his future teammates Sanyu Kazan and Illia Tatsumaki, whom he became friends with after they helped him. He would later graduate the Academy at the age of ten and was assigned to a team with Sanyu and Illia. Several months later, their sensei offered them the opportunity to enter the Chūnin Exams. He and his teammates would decline the offer and continue to do so until they were twelve years old. Two years after graduating the academy Kūdō, Sanyu and Illia decided to enter the first chūnin exams of the year being held in Konohagakure. While he and his team managed to make it to the third round, he was severely injured by his opponent and failed to become a chūnin. Kūdō and his team would later take the exams again six months later and managed to become a chūnin along with his teammates. Personality Kūdō was a kind, thoughtful and respectful individual and would address most people with proper honorifics. He was also shown to be empathetic with Sanyu due to the both of them possessing a kekkei genkai in a village that despised them. He was also highly afraid of showing his Mōmokugan being shown in public and even refused to show it to his teammates at first, but by the time he was fifteen he began to show it publicly. During his Academy years he lacked confidence in himself, but after Sanyu and Illia saved him from a group of bullies, he learned to stand up for himself and began to greatly respect them. While he did consider himself the weakest member of Team Kazuki, he knew that his role as a healer was vital and would always make sure that his teammates never hurt themselves too much. Appearance Kūdō was a pale skinned young man who possessed black hair that went to his upper back. He possessed pink eyes and his clans signature third eye Mōmokugan on his forehead. His overall appearance has been described as feminine and he has even been mistaken for a girl several times. His apparel as a chūnin consisted of a white shirt with black sleeves, dark shinobi pants and sandals, a pouch on his right leg and a violet colored forehead protector that covered his Mōmokugan when not in use. Abilities Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Kūdō as a medical-nin was considered very skilled for his age being able to heal severe injuries very quickly. He was also skilled in surgery being able to remove shards of metal embedded in a conscious patient using only basic tools and no chakra. He was also knowledgeable in herbs and could create various poisons and antidotes with minimal tools from scratch. Nature Transformation While not his area of expertise, Kūdō could perform Fire Release. His most common method of using it was to seal flames inside a special seal that could be activated remotely or when a certain condition is met. He could also expel a stream of fire similar to a flamethrower from his mouth. Genjutsu Kūdō was highly skilled in genjutsu and the only one of his three teammates who could perform it. His illusions usually hindered his opponents in battle rather than ones that cause mental damage in order for him to retreat to a safer position. On such example of this type of genjutsu allows him to cause an opponent to perceive him as a blur. Dōjutsu Mōmokugan Kūdō, like all members of his clan, possess the Mōmokugan, though unlike most of the others, his Mōmokugan does not render him blind, nor does it give him one of the "six senses" associated with the eye. Instead, it strengthens the power of his Transcription Seals. By creating an special eye-shaped seal, he can store ninjutsu or genjutsu withing it and have the seal release the stored technique when it meets a certain condition. Status Part I Team Kazuki's Reunion Arc Black Medicine Arc Poisoned Water Arc Kinsango Reef Arc Terrorist Arc Legacy In Other Media Video Games Kūdō Hikage is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Kūdō's hobbies were X **Kūdō wishes to fight X **Kūdō's favorite foods were X **Kūdō has completed 204 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 53 C-rank, 79 B-rank, 42 A-rank, 20 S-rank. **Kūdō's favorite phrase was "". Reference * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT